


A Bit of Harmless Roleplay

by idgiebay



Category: D.Gray-man, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover Pairings, DramaDramaDuck, Dubious Consent, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgiebay/pseuds/idgiebay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tyki tries to introduce yet another game to their dubious relationship, Phoenix staunchly refuses. (Or does he?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Harmless Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chichirinoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/gifts).



> "Why are Tyki and Phoenix getting it on? What the fuck is this??" I can hear the questions now! This is actually a fic I wrote based on a multi-fandom RP I used to be in. Tyki and Phoenix had struck up an odd friendship, and while it never included anything more than Tyki teasing Phoenix and Phoenix rolling his eyes forever, well... that doesn't mean I couldn't _think_ about things like this, does it...

He couldn’t recall at what point their relationship had gone from a grudging acquaintanceship to some semblance of a friendship, and when or why sex had ever entered the equation was conveniently blocked from his mind (though, he seemed to remember wine being involved in some way, which wasn’t surprising). Most days, he regarded the situation with a sort of dubious acceptance—it was what it was, and it wasn’t like he’d made any great effort to change it in a while—but it was times like these when he remembered why these past few months never should have happened and why he should seriously be questioning his sanity on a regular basis.

He stared, absolutely mortified.

“You want to _what_!?”

Tyki had him pinned loosely against the wall, a tactic he sometimes employed when trying to introduce something ‘new and exciting’ that he was sure Phoenix would _love_ , if he’d only open his mind a little.

To this date, it had been terribly successful, much to Phoenix’s dismay and chagrin. The other man had somehow managed to talk him into doing things he never thought he’d agree to in a million years, but _this_ —this was beyond odd little sex games and random fetishes. This was just _wrong_ , and the expression he wore said as much.

Despite the negative reaction, however, Tyki pursued.

“Honestly, Phoenix,” he said, running a finger over the attorney’s Adam’s apple, causing him to swallow involuntarily. “It’s really nothing more than a bit of harmless roleplaying.”

Phoenix was thoroughly boggled. “‘Harmless’?” He batted at Tyki’s hand, but the Noah was relentless. “How is something like that ever _harmless_? I mean, it’s… it’s…”

“It’s harmless,” Tyki concluded with an air of certainty. Then he smiled gently, though Phoenix could still see the mischief dancing in his eyes as he went on, “You know I wouldn’t really hurt you, Phoenix.” A pause for effect and then a slightly cocked eyebrow. “…Unless, of course, you _wanted_ me to.”

Heat rose to Phoenix’s face, but he glared and shook his head furiously. “I’m not doing something like that. It’s just… not right.”

The assertion was met with a long-suffering sigh.

“A pity you think so,” Tyki said. His fingers continued to dance over Phoenix’s neck, spreading his thumb and forefinger over either side as he slowly caressed up and down. “I think you’d enjoy it.”

Phoenix swallowed again, nearly shuddering at the feather light touch, but his blood was nearly boiling. That Tyki could even _suggest_ such a thing and think that he’d _like_ it…

He took hold of the other man’s wrist and unsuccessfully tried to tug his hand away. “Yeah, well, you thought wrong.”

“Did I?”

It was said nonchalantly, as if Phoenix obviously didn’t know his own tastes, and it only served to irritate him further. Who was Tyki to presume to know everything about his likes and dislikes? Who was he to assume Phoenix would go along with this in the first place, like it was a totally acceptable thing? How could he be so _shameless_ about it?

Before he could voice any of this, however, the fingers around his throat suddenly tightened, pushing him back.

He tensed slightly, his eyes going wide. “What are you doing?”

Tyki’s face was mere centimeters from his own. “What do you think I’m doing?”

As irrational as it was (surely Tyki wouldn’t make him do something after he’d already declined), a stab of fear lurched in Phoenix’s stomach, and his grip on the other man’s wrist tightened, his tugging becoming more urgent. “Tyki, I said _no_.”

“Then say it properly.” The Noah was smirking, watching him with his brow raised expectantly.

Phoenix froze for a moment, his eyes widening a fraction more as realization dawned on him. Then, doubling his efforts, he responded with a glare and focused his strength on shoving Tyki away.

“Jesus...” he growled, his face burning. “You’re incredible...”

The grin Tyki wore turned predatory, and he grabbed one of Phoenix’s wrists with his free hand and pinned it hard against the wall.

“So you’ve told me,” he purred. “Several times.”

His other hand slid down from Phoenix’s throat to the tie around his neck, giving the end a firm tug, which caused it to tighten. It wasn’t enough to restrict Phoenix’s breathing, much to the attorney’s relief, but it was sufficient in causing a hitch in his breath and the quickening of his already racing pulse.

“ _Stop_ ,” he choked, but Tyki’s expression only grew darker as his hold intensified, and he used his body to press Phoenix painfully further into the wall.

His eyes glittered dangerously. “No.”

Phoenix’s stomach tightened in response. This wasn’t really happening, was it? Tyki wouldn’t possibly go through with it…

Swallowing hard, he gathered all of the strength he could manage and shoved at Tyki’s shoulder, using the wall as leverage. His strength was no match for the other man, however, and even as beads of sweat began springing on his forehead as he strained himself, it was no use. Eventually, his hand went through Tyki completely, and his efforts were only met with a low laugh.

“Oh, no.” The Noah bent close to his ear, his breath hot and moist. “That won’t do at all,” he whispered.

Phoenix felt the other man’s teeth clamp down on his lobe, and he drew in a sharp breath as he tried to pull his head away, but there was nowhere to go. Just as quickly as the pain had stabbed him, though, it was gone, replaced by a tongue gently laving over his ear’s sensitive, throbbing skin. He tightened his jaw and held his breath.

“Why are you doing this?” he managed to ask.

The answer was simple, of course, and delivered between an array of kisses and nips along the side of his neck. “Because you want me to.”

Phoenix’s eyes widened again. “You think I…” He shook his head and struggled against Tyki, trying to get away from his lips.  “I want you to _stop_ ,” he growled.

When he withdrew his arm from the space where Tyki’s shoulder should have been, intending to try a different tactic (though, he had no idea what), he had only a split second to notice that it was engulfed by butterflies before the teases’ wings fluttered to life and forced his limb against the wall, as if he hadn’t offered any resistance whatsoever. He pulled against their hold, but it was useless. He was effectively pinned down.

His breath was ragged now, as it was becoming more difficult to breathe with Tyki’s body pressed against him and the tie around his neck held so taut, never mind the fact that he was angry and scared. All but going limp, he closed his eyes. “Tyki, please…”

Tyki released his hold on Phoenix’s other arm, but Phoenix didn’t have to look to know that the other man’s grip had been replaced by more teases.

“Begging already?”

The voice was in front of him again, and he opened his eyes to see Tyki observing him with a sort of self-satisfied amusement that made Phoenix want to spit in his face. Anything he might have said or done was abruptly cut off, however, as Tyki leaned forward and captured his lips in a brief but rough kiss.

The other man worked his way down after that, nipping at Phoenix’s chin and then forcefully lifting it to get at his neck and clavicle. He let go of the necktie in favor of opening Phoenix’s shirt button by button, following each move with more teeth to skin contact until he reached the waist of Phoenix’s pants. There, he proceeded to unbuckle the belt and practically tear the other man’s pants down.

Feeling Phoenix’s legs up and down, holding them in place, his eyes roamed appreciatively over what he found between them. He looked up, a sly, devilish smirk playing over his lips, and it was then that Phoenix realized he’d been watching him, slightly slack-jawed.

“Are you so sure you want me to stop?” Tyki asked, his lips so close, Phoenix could feel his breath against him. “As you’d say in court, the… _evidence_ suggests otherwise.”

Ashamed, Phoenix swallowed hard and looked away, his jaw set tightly. “Don’t…”

He heard a deep chuckle, and without warning, the tie tightened again, this time painfully so. With a strangled noise, Phoenix looked back in time to see Tyki using it to hoist himself up.

Once the other man was standing, he held the end in his hand and examined it, as if giving it some careful consideration.

“I believe I know a better use for this,” he said after a moment. He took a step back, tugging it like a leash.

The teases followed suit, dragging Phoenix away from the wall and forcing him to take a step forward, out of his pants, before repositioning his arms behind his back. With another tug and another strangled cry from Phoenix, the tie fell through and away from the attorney’s neck like it hadn’t been tied at all.

Tyki stepped forward and put his arms around Phoenix, pressing their bodies (and, consequently, Phoenix’s erection) close as he worked on binding the other man’s wrists, grinning lasciviously.

Phoenix averted his eyes, hoping to God it would be over soon. There wasn’t much he could do to fight back against an opponent that could choose whether or not he wanted to be touched, and as assertiveness and pleading seemed to have little effect, he felt the most he could do at this point was grin and bear it. If only it were that easy…

“There now, that wasn’t so bad,” Tyki announced as he stepped away. Phoenix could feel the teases fluttering from his arms, likely returning to their master, and he tested his new bonds, finding them to be, unsurprisingly, very secure.

A hand gripped his chin and wrenched his face forward. “Was it, Phoenix?”

Phoenix tried to pull himself free; failing that, he sighed and glared at Tyki, asking through gritted teeth, “What do you want me to say?”

Tyki studied him for a moment, and then his smile suddenly turned pleasant (which wasn’t comforting in the very least).

“Never mind that,” he said, releasing Phoenix’s chin and patting him on the side of the cheek affectionately ( _demeaningly_ ). “I’m sure you’ll have plenty to say later. In fact, I promise it.” His hand slid up to Phoenix’s eyes, gently closing them with the pads of his fingers.

Familiar with this move, Phoenix drew in a breath and tried to jerk his head away, but it was no use; by the time Tyki pulled his hand away, the tease had already manifested, effectively blindfolding him with its wings. Panic was quickly welling in the pit of his stomach, made worse by the fingers now tangled in his hair and the demand that followed.

“Get on your knees.”

He couldn’t help it. He struggled even though he knew it was useless, even though there was barely enough give to _allow_ him to struggle.

“Tyki, please,” he said. “I don’t want to—ah!” There was a sharp tug on his scalp, pulling him downward, and his head wrenched to the side painfully.

“Get on your knees, Phoenix.”

“ _Please_ …” he begged between his teeth, but another pull successfully silenced him, and he sank to the floor with a whimper.

The sound that followed was just as familiar as the blindfold had been: a belt being unbuckled and loosened, fabric shifting over skin, and a light thud as they both hit the ground. He tensed in anticipation, mortified and angry and degraded, but he knew the worst had yet to come… especially when something hard begged entry at his lips.

He turned his head away, disgusted. “You know, I never thought you’d sink this low...”

“The world is full of surprises, isn’t it?” He could hear the smugness in Tyki’s voice and the smile that surely quirked his lips. “You should know that better than anyone. Now, open up.” There was another tug on his hair, guiding him to face forward again. “Put that lovely mouth of yours to better use.”

When he didn’t comply immediately, there was yet another, sharper tug, one that caused him to cry out, but it evidently had the desired result; before he knew it, his mouth was filled with a hard, throbbing cock (if it weren’t a taste he’d grown used to by now, he probably would have gagged), and he had to gasp through his nose to breathe.

“If you use your teeth, you will live to regret it,” Tyki warned, though there was a sort of sing-song quality to the words. “That’s a promise~”

Phoenix wasn’t stupid. As much as he might have wanted to sink his teeth into him and make a run for it, he was well aware that he would only be biding his time. Besides, he had an idea of what it meant to be on Tyki’s bad side, the consequences of which could be deadly, and that was not a side he was interested in being on.

Not that the _good_ side was particularly appealing at the moment…

Unable to protest any longer, he resigned himself to the situation and remained obedient, taking it all in as best as he could. At some point, the force of Tyki’s thrusts had pushed him back so far that his head knocked against the wall with each new one, causing him to wince and groan in pain. It must have been misconstrued as pleasure, however, because Tyki groaned in response and redoubled his efforts, no longer pulling but instead massaging Phoenix’s scalp.

“You really do enjoy that, don’t you?” For the most part, he sounded fully composed, though Phoenix could detect a faint shudder between his breaths. “Just listen to yourself.”

Phoenix did listen to himself, and what he heard in that moment horrified him. He hadn’t _stopped_ groaning.

He made a quick effort to silence himself, though it proved useless as his groans quickly turned into strangled cries when Tyki pressed all the way into him, hitting the back of his throat repeatedly. A new wave of panic mounted in his gut, the fear of choking or suffocating looming over him, but before those fears could come to fruition, Tyki suddenly withdrew from his mouth, and he proceeded to breathe in lungful upon lungful of air.

Unfortunately, recovery time was short. Tyki’s fist was in his hair again, dragging him forward. With his arms behind his back, unable to offer balance, he nearly fell face first onto the floor; the only thing keeping him up at this point was Tyki’s painful hold, forcing him to crawl on his knees, which were sore from kneeling for so long. He kept his mouth clamped shut, refusing to make anymore noises, though he found it particularly difficult to keep from crying out when Tyki all but flung him against the mattress by his hair.

He landed on his chest with a loud _oof_ , his ass and legs hanging over the side of the bed in what he imagined to be a very unflattering, compromising position. There was a noise behind him, some kind of rummaging by the sound of it, but he couldn’t tell what it was, and despite the blindfold, he attempted to look over his shoulder.

Swallowing against a sudden wave of nausea, he hesitantly asked, “What are you doing?”

“Have patience,” came the delighted reply. “You’ll find out soon enough. Though, it won’t be anything exotic. Unfortunately, all of the fun toys are at my place.”

Phoenix frowned, ignoring the pain in his jaw. He didn’t have any toys. In fact, if Tyki had been going through his bedside drawer as he suspected, the only thing to be found in there was a tube of—

“—Ah!” And then came his answer when two, slick fingers entered him without warning, causing him to lurch forward. “Damn it, Tyki, that _hurts_!”

There was a chuckle. “Isn’t that the point?” Though, even as Tyki said it, he slowed his pace, gradually slipping in and out, scissoring his fingers every so often.

By this point, rivulets of sweat were trickling down Phoenix’s forehead and dripping onto the blanket below, and his breath was coming out in short, ragged gasps. All he could do was prepare for what was sure to come next, willing himself to relax to avoid any excess amount of pain.

After a few more thrusts with his fingers, Tyki pulled out; no more than a few seconds later, Phoenix could feel something decidedly larger pressing against him. Despite his mental and physical preparation, however, his muscles tensed, and when Tyki pushed his way inside, Phoenix buried his face in the sweat-soaked covers and screamed.

It wasn’t gentle. Granted, it probably wasn’t as rough as it could have been, either, but it was agonizing and humiliating, and the noises coming out of his mouth with every thrust only made him sicker. His erection, now painfully hard, was sandwiched between his stomach and the mattress, rubbing against the blanket with each movement, making him dizzy.

Tyki was holding his hips tightly, his nails practically digging into Phoenix’s skin as he muttered some nonsense every so often: encouragement, obscenities… Phoenix didn’t know; he could barely hear him. All he could focus on was every change in movement, every thrust that brought Tyki closer to what Phoenix needed—to what he _wanted_. With his toes braced against the floor, he began rocking back to meet Tyki. In response, Tyki lifted Phoenix’s hips and pushed deeper.

And then he hit it, and Phoenix saw stars behind his eyelids.

“Tyki,” he gasped. “Tyki, I need to…” The sentence trailed off into a long moan.

“Hmm?” Tyki’s breathless voice sounded distant, though it felt like he was leaning over him. “What do you need?”

“I need to… to… Oh God, my hands, _please_ …”

“What is it you need, Phoenix?” As Tyki spoke, one of his hands reached between them, and Phoenix raised his hips slightly to allow him better access, hoping he was going to do what he thought he was going to do. He was pleasantly rewarded when Tyki gave his cock a squeeze. “This?”

Phoenix thought the loud moan served as answer enough. He bit into the blanket beneath him, crying out loudly as Tyki pounded into him.

“ _Harder_ ,” he said after a few moments. He half-expected to hear Tyki laugh or make a smug remark about enjoying himself, but all he received was compliance and the sound of the other man’s ragged, quickening breath. Phoenix could tell Tyki was close. He was close himself, now bucking into the other man’s hand in time with his thrusts, grinding into the mattress beneath them.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, be buried his face into the bed once more and screamed louder than he could ever remember screaming, the comforter barely muffling his long, strangled cries. His back arched, his muscles constricted, and he came hard.

A few seconds passed, and he vaguely registered Tyki’s continued thrusts or the cry that followed before all senses faded.

The next time he opened his eyes, the tease was gone, and he was on his back, looking up as the ceiling swam into focus.

“Phoenix?”

He jumped at the sound and quickly turned his head to the side, his tired gaze landing on the man next to him, who smiled.

“I was worried I’d overdone it,” he said with a chuckle, yet Phoenix noted a hint of relief. Tyki leaned over and pressed a kiss against his arm, then his shoulder, then his neck, and Phoenix—whose entire body ached and whose limbs felt like jelly—simply heaved a deep sigh and turned to face the ceiling again.

“I almost thought you were going to use the safe word,” Tyki said between kisses.

Phoenix said nothing, a fresh heat rising to his face; he could have said it any time. He should have said it when Tyki asked for it.

“But I’m glad you didn’t,” the other man continued. “I knew you’d enjoy yourself.”

Phoenix remained still, breathing in and out against a tightness in his chest, and allowed Tyki to continue kissing him.

He was right. He had enjoyed himself.

God, what was he turning into?


End file.
